panemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiden Caige
Origin Current Happenings Kaiden Caige currently resides in District 13 as a soldier of The Rebellion and the First in Command within the military. Relationships Kaiden Caige & Alma Coin. The relationship that once rested between Kaiden Caige and former President Alma Coin was one that was complicated, built on a stronghold of manipulation. Coin’s preceding right hand accomplice was none other than Genesis Caige, Kaiden’s mother. Being a woman hungry for power, the success that Genesis brought her surely lead to the idea that her son would do the same. After the death of Genesis Caige, Kaiden was immediately prepped to aid Coin and targeted to join her forces. Unfortunately for the woman, Kaiden was notorious for his constant refusals of any office position until he accomplished his own goal to take out his villain of a father. Having a distaste for anything or anyone she could not control, Alma Coin was smart enough to know that in order to ally with the soldier, she needed to let him come to her on his own. Once that moment arose, she was quick to grab hold of the reins on Kaiden. Similarly to Genesis, Kaiden was influenced into believing that Coin would be the saving grace of Panem. A base of trust in one another had been established. One that would shortly crumble when the realization of Kaiden’s stance as Alma’s pawn hit him in the gut. It began with Katniss Everdeen. Someone Kaiden also had a complicated relationship with, but one he attempted to mend in order to prepare her for war. The consoling meant a loss of Coin’s control and a loss she would not bear. Not only was she losing grip on her causes icon, but also the successor that availed her ever growing triumphs. Above all else, that said successor was wavering in faith of the president that left him crawling with suspicion. Perhaps Alma Coin was not one for noticeable warnings or her decisions were far to firm to provide one. Instead, her master plan was to remind Kaiden Caige just how threatening she was to something that endangered her destiny. To convey this, Kaiden was placed as the Commander within one of her squads, sending the troop into a planted raid between peacekeeper and district civilians. What would appear to be rebels murdered by The Capitol’s hands in an attempt to protect the innocent would be the truth of sending her own people into the belly of the beast. Commander Caige was the only survivor to return. Coin believed that if Kaiden did not land upon the list of casualties he had grown up with, he would come crawling back to Coin in sorrow, a vulnerable piece in which she would once again weave her control into. And yet, the woman still seemed to not know who exactly Kaiden Caige was. rather than distraught, he felt rage and betrayal. The man now clearly saw the set up and the devil hidden behind Coin’s mask — the thing that went as far as to put his mother, a woman who only had the right intention to build a free panem, in the same place of misconduct. Kaiden now found himself seeking to bring down Coin, looking for those who also saw through the facade of a true leader, who saw the truth of a power crazed antagonist. Alma Coin made the wrong enemy. Kaiden Caige & Cassian Fiammetta. In progress... Kaiden Caige & Elle Warren. in progress... Kaiden Caige & Katniss Everdeen. in progress... Kaiden Caige & Tempest Barlow. In progress... Notable Mentions * Alaska Carnelian * Cain Valastro * Eikko Varless * Helena Vaerys * Rosie Sinclair * Soryn Arekson * Viktoryia Jennings Personality Kaiden is easily defined as diligent, calculating, fiery, cunning and stubborn. He is someone who is very determined in their cause and work, never one to back down from a task--he will see that it is done. Though a strong exterior, sleepless nights bring him to hours on end in the training facilities, often lashing out on the practice dummies while memories of what he has done and what has been done onto him linger in his mind. This goes to show that Kaiden is far from emotionless and rather than lacking compassion, perhaps he holds too much. He takes on an authoritative demeanor given his previous years on rebel raids and serving as The Commander in many rebel invasions. The most common association to Kaiden, aside from his supposed cold appearance, is his tendency to be self sacrificial. With his fight, Kaiden openly claims that his people and those within the districts deserve the new world more than he does: a world without war or supremacy. This belief rests within him solely for his fight having been for the innocent since he was a child. No longer does he classify himself as one of the innocent. Kaiden Caige will see the day that the rebels claim victory. He will be one of the many to bring them their long awaited victory. Headcanons Major Feats As referred to on Viktoryia Jennings page, the flex section. * The youngest in rebel history to be offered a military position at 16. * Had climbed to the top three in rebel rankings at only 16. * Had tracked down and executed his father at 17. * Lost his virginity to Alaska Carnelian (; * So far the only rebel who has been able to beat Cassian Fiammetta in combat. * The rebellions top shooter and one of the strongest fighters in Panem. * Served as a delegate for the rebellions propaganda. * Lead the interrogation alongside Viktoryia Jennings against Helena Vaerys. * A heavy piece to the destruction of District Fives dam. Combat Study Category:Characters